


Colors

by LamsxLamb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsxLamb/pseuds/LamsxLamb
Summary: Felix and Jisung find out they aren't soulmates, but decide to stay together. What happens when 6 years later Jisung finds his soulmate? Jisung and Hyunjin do not get along, but they find out they are each others missing piece... at least one of them. Both of them only can see color from their left eyes. Perhaps someone is missing, but who? The finally figure it all out when...





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> #131 Soulmate AU; Based on the concept that, until you meet your soulmate, you see the world in black and white. Person A and Person B realize that they have a third soulmate because, when they meet, they can only see colour from one eye. When they meet Person C, all can see in colour from both.

6 Years Ago  
“Felix, I know we aren’t soulmates, but…”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“So we can just break apart later? No, let's just be friends.”  
“How can we just be friends after all this? How can we just be friends when we like each other so much?”  
“I just… can’t.”  
“It doesn’t matter if we break up, we’ll still be together after. I just want to make the memories. You can’t just think of all the bad things that could happen and will happen when so much good can happen too.” Felix sighed loudly.  
“Okay. We’re both bound to be hurt regardless. It hurts knowing I’m not your soulmate regardless of if we remain friends or not.” Jisung grabbed onto Felix’s arm.  
“Let’s make the best of a bad situation. We can be together while we wait. Besides, if I'm with you I don't need a soulmate.” Felix softly kissed Jisung on the cheek.  
“Don’t say that Sungie. Soulmates are nice.”  
“Why? I care more about you than my soulmate.”  
“You don’t even know your soulmate.”  
“I don’t have too, I have you.” Felix chuckled lightly.  
“I think you’ll have an amazing soulmate because you’re a good person and deserve that much.”  
“I guess.”

Present Day  
"How does it feel to be back in Australia?" Felix looked up and smiled at Jisung.  
"It feels like home."  
"Well, if you're happy I'm happy. Besides, I'm used to studying abroad. I'm glad I can see what your home is like." Jisung smiled back at Felix.

4 Hours Later  
“Lixie, how were the first day of classes?” Jisung ran up to Felix once he saw him at the front of the school. Felix turned and gave Jisung a bright smile in return.  
“I made friends.” Felix pointed to the two people standing beside him. “Seungmin and Hyunjin.”  
“Hi. I can’t believe we’ve been in college for one day and you’ve already abandoned me.” Felix quickly pecked Jisung on the lips.  
“And this is my overly dramatic boyfriends, Jisung.”  
“Oh! He’s…” Seungmin said in confusion, with Hyunjin smiling softly at him.  
“He’s what?” Jisung said in irritation. Felix rolled his eyes.  
“Relax, tiger. He doesn’t want to fight with you.”  
“When Felix described you I was expecting someone who looked more opposing. Like, really buff and 6 foot.”  
“Why? What did you tell them?”  
“That you like to fight.” Jisung turned from Felix to Seungmin and Hyunjin in a panic.  
“I don’t like to fight. I swear I’m not a violent person. I will admit I have a bit of a temper, but I don’t just go fighting people simply because I want to or I have an urge to hit someone.”  
“You don’t have to explain.” Seungmin waved his hands dismissively.  
“By the way, Felix I thought you didn’t have a soulmate.” Felix and Jisung chuckled nervously.  
“Yeah, I don’t.” Seungmin nudged Hyunjin.  
“You don’t have to explain anything, Felix, Jisung.” Seungmin said sympathetically.  
“Sorry if I asked something I shouldn't have.” Hyunjin looked a bit embarrassed.  
“It’s okay!!” Felix exclaimed hopefully avoiding the awkward topic. 

1 Month Later  
“Can you get along with Hyunjin?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know.” Felix shook his head.  
"We're having a study session with Seungmin and Hyunjin, so you should try."  
"Okay, okay." Felix and Jisung we're on the way to the library. They take a seat next to Seungmin and Hyunjin. After about an hour of studying Hyunjin and Jisung got into an argument.  
"Let's take a break." Seungmin said halfway through the argument.  
"Good idea." Felix didn't really need a break, but anything was better than seeing these two argue. Maybe if they cooled off a bit, they could study in increments of 30 minutes Felix thought to himself.  
"Why should we take a break because Jisung is an idiot?"  
"Maybe if you were more patient and less of an incompetent teacher we could get some where, yeah?"  
"Me!?" Hyunjin was fuming at this point. "Incompetent!? You're simply dumb."  
"A good teacher should be able to teach someone dumb. I mean, someone taught you your broken English, right? You're just completely impatient and too easily irritated and irrational. How are you friends with someone like Seungmin?" Hyunjin rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.  
"Maybe if you did math better we could fucking get some where!" Hyunjin shouted.  
"Maybe if you spoke English better I could fucking understand!" Jisung spoke loudly, but wasn't nearly as loud as Hyunjin.  
"Guys we're in a fucking library, argue outside." Seungmin said whisper shouting. Hyunjin got up and stormed out of the library. Jisung rolled his eyes watching him leave then was nudged by Felix.  
"What?"  
"Go apologize."  
"Why do I have to apologize?"  
"Hyunjin is really impatient when this kind of stuff happens. He does get easily frustrated, but it's not like you're any better." Seungmin cut in to answer Jisung. Jisung got up and Felix and Seungmin followed. Jisung faced Hyunjin then rolled his eyes  
"I'm sorry, we both have short fuses." Felix shook his head then placed his face in the center of his small hand in disappointment.  
"What?"  
"Can you not hear?" Hyunjin gave a dry chuckle.  
"What kind of apology is this?"  
"It's more of an apology you've ever given me."  
"What are you talking about, Han?" Hyunjin placed a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes. He gave a dry laugh once again.  
"Why am I the one always apologizing to you, huh!? You are just as much at fault. Did that prince title really get to your fucking head!? You can be short tempered and pissy all the damn time, storm out and expect me to always apologize because you're sensitive and throw a little temper tantrum!? How old are you!? Fucking grow up!" Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin just stared at Jisung in shock.  
"Tch, whatever." Was all Hyunjin replied then he turned from Jisung. Jisung grabbed Hyunjin by his jacket then by his collar and pushed him up against a wall.  
"Why don't you say something worthwhile?"  
"You're not worth my oxygen."  
"Hyunjin!" Seungmin said angrily. Once Jisung raised his fist Seungmin and Felix ran over to them. Jisung punched Hyunjin in the face, leaving a huge bruise on Hyunjin's cheek. Hyunjin almost hit Jisung back until he realized he saw color. He saw something other than back and white for the first time ever.  
"Guys let's relax." Felix tried to calm down the situation. Hyunjin just nodded slowly and soundlessly let Seungmin guide him back into the library. Jisung ran. Jisung ran as far as he could even when he heard Felix shouting for him.  
"W-what's wrong with him?" Felix asked Hyunjin. Hyunjin shook his head no slowly and wordlessly.  
"I-I don't know." Hyunjin swallowed harshly. Seungmin eyed him up and down then spoke.  
"What's wrong?" Seungmin caressed Hyunjin's cheek.  
"N-nothing." Seungmin and Felix started to get worried. Hyunjin eyes were void and empty.  
"Hyunjin we've been friends since forever. I know there's something wrong. Just tell me. We can fix it, okay?" Seungmin voice was gentle and soft. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin with a tinge of sadness.  
"No, you can't. Not this time, Seungmin. Fate is fate, yeah?" With that Hyunjin's left practically running.  
"What? Hyunjin!" Seungmin sighed loudly. Felix decided to speak up.  
"I'm going to go find Jisung." Seungmin nodded.  
"I'll go clean up then go look for Hyunjin."

30 Minutes Later.  
"I finally found you." Jisung gave Felix a weak smile. "You didn't answer your phone."  
"Sorry, I turned it off."  
"What happened back there?" Jisung sighed.  
"Have you ever felt like there's something missing? Visually?" Felix squinted his eyes in confusion. "Okay, so you know how you can't see very well then you get glasses and everything is just so in focus and clear?"  
"I can only imagine, I never needed glasses, you know that."  
"I know, but I don't know how else to explain it." Jisung thinks to himself for a bit. "Oh!!! You know how you didn't understand that physics problem then Seungmin explained it to you and suddenly it felt clear, it made sense, that one thing you were missing was there?"  
"Yeah. Everything seemed clear, that part of the problem I didn't know became clear, but I still don't understand."  
"You see everything in black and white."  
"Okay, so?"  
"You remember that machine that showed the world in color?"  
"Oh, that soulmate machine thing?"  
"Yeah." Jisung said. Felix understood, but didn't understand where Jisung was taking this.  
"I guess you're right, everything felt so clear and fulfilling in a way, but somewhat superficial, but I still don't get what you're trying to say." Felix thought for a few seconds. Felix slowly began to put two and two together.  
"What if you got that without the machine?" Jisung said. Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist. Jisung placed his arms around Felix's shoulders. Felix sighed then looked up at Jisung.  
"Are you telling me you can see color?"  
"I… I don't just see black and white in one eye. As soon as I hit Hyunjin, his blood was… not black or white or gray."  
"Just one eye?"  
"My right eye only sees variations of black and white." Jisung placed a hand over his left eye. "My right is still the same."  
"I see. I guess you have two soulmates?"  
"I hope my next soulmate is better than Hyunjin." Jisung buried his face in Felix's hair. "I don't know what horrible things I've done in my past life, but do I deserve this?" Felix chuckled.  
"Hyunjin isn't that bad. You guys just need to have more patience with one another and stop being so childish."  
"I guess." Felix looked up at Jisung again.  
"Jisung, look at me." Jisung looked down at Felix.  
"What about us? We expected this to happen, but...I don't want to break up yet."  
"Me either." Felix smiled. "I feel selfish, but until either you and Hyunjin fix whatever is happening between you two or I find my own soulmate, let's stay together."  
"Okay. You'll probably find your soulmate before." Felix giggled.  
"Come one, don't be like that."  
"I'm being realistic."  
"Pessimist." Jisung rolled his eyes and kissed Felix.

2 Months Later.  
"Why does my chest feel so tight when I see Felix and Jisung so cute and cuddly together?" Hyunjin pouted and turned to Seungmin.  
"Maybe you're jealous." Seungmin didn't raise his head from the book his was reading.  
"No, I like someone else."  
"Who?" Continued to read.  
"You don't seem surprised."  
"I'm not."  
"Then who do I like?"  
"Me." Hyunjin flushed and looked away.  
"How long have you known?"  
"Hmmm?" Seungmin looked up from the book and thought. "Maybe a year and a half ago?" Seungmin looked back at the book and continued to read.  
"Wow, so long." Hyunjin looked back at Seungmin.  
"How is Innie?" Hyunjin continued.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
"Well, he's probably stressed with senior stuff."  
"He is. That was a good guess, but why don't you just call him?"  
"I guess I should. Is he coming here for school?"  
"Maybe, he hasn't decided."  
"Being that far from home seems hard."  
"I'm sure he'll make it work, we made it work." Hyunjin rolled his eyes.  
"It was 2." Seungmin looked at Hyunjin.  
"What?"  
"I liked you for 2 years and I still do."  
"You aren't very subtle."  
"Why couldn't you be my soulmate?"  
"Fate works in mysterious ways."  
"What a stupid concept. Hmph." Seungmin continued to read.  
"Maybe when you meet your other soulmate it'll all fall into place, yeah?"  
"I doubt it."  
"Don't be so pessimistic, I have faith." Felix and Jisung walked over.  
"Seungmin take over for me. I'm leaving Jisung to you." Seungmin looked up from his book quickly.  
"What? Why? I don't want him, isn't Hyunjin enough?" Felix tried to contain his laughter. Hyunjin nudged Seungmin. "Sorry."  
"He keeps talking about this Minho boy, and I'm so tired." Felix rolled his eyes. "So you listen to him talk about him."  
"Who? The actor?"  
"The dancer!?" Hyunjin perked up quickly and exclaimed in a questioning tone.  
"You know?" Jisung asked.  
"Who?" Seungmin and Hyunjin asked.  
"Hyunjin. You." Jisung pointed at Hyunjin.  
"Yes, I know the dancer and model Lee Minho."  
"Ughhh, so…" Jisung quickly sat next to Hyunjin. Felix and Seungmin quietly hurried out of the Library. "He's performed at water bomb, right… Did you see it?"  
"Of course I saw it."  
"He looked so good, right?"  
"When doesn't he look good?" Jisung pulled out his phone and showed Hyunjin some fansign pictures. "I love Reno. She's amazing she gets all the good pictures. Do you follow See Know?"  
"Yes. He recorded the entire thing on live."  
"Aww… I missed it." Hyunjin pouted.  
"You had class." Hyunjin looked a bit surprisingly at Jisung. "I heard he's going to be a trainee at JYP and I'm beyond excited."  
"Why? He's not gonna debut yet."  
"But still." Jisung was scrolling through his phone. "He looks so good, God really just half assed making me and went and made Lee Minho. God has to throw me a one." Hyunjin chuckled while looking at the pictures on Jisung phone.  
"Mood."  
"Huh?"  
"I said that is a mood."  
"I heard you; you just don't make sense. You're literally called prince, you're such a pretty boy, be quiet."  
"I don't think I'm that attractive. There's nothing special about my face."  
"Yeah, but all your features just look really good together."  
"I don't know. I think I'm pretty average looking." Jisung looked at Hyunjin. Hyunjin realized Jisung stopped scrolling and looked up.  
"Okay, Hyunjin." Jisung went back to scrolling. Hyunjin laughed.  
"You're cute."  
"Excuse me?" Jisung looked at Hyunjin.  
"Your face."  
"What about my face?" Hyunjin laughed.  
"Your face is cute. You're cute." Jisung rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, like a hamster or baby squirrel."  
"That sounds like a backhanded compliment."  
"No! I think you're cute, so adorable. Have you ever seen Quokkas?" Jisung looked at Hyunjin suspiciously.  
"Those beaver looking things that smile?"  
"Yeah, when you're so happy and when you smile you kinda look like that." Hyunjin said smiling. Jisung squinted his eyes in suspicion.  
"You seem like you're trying to be genuinely nice, so I'll take it I guess. Thank you?" Jisung looked back at his phone. Hyunjin placed both of his hands on the sides of Jisung's face. They just looked at each other in silence for a few seconds.  
"I think you're really cute, honestly and you have such a pretty smile." Jisung flushed.  
"I-I have a boyfriend." Hyunjin turned red and quickly let go of Jisung's face.  
"I-I I wasn't trying to flirt with you. I was just being honest. I didn't mean to be weird or anything." Jisung nodded. Hyunjin felt his heart beating rapidly.  
"Speaking of which, Minho and his dancers are going to be performing tonight." Hyunjin laughed at Jisung's dismissive comment.  
"Those are his dance mates. I want to go, but I have no one to go with." Jisung laughed.  
"I know, I was just joking. That sucks. You know, that Chan guy is low-key hot. I heard he was a JYP trainee too."  
"Mmm, really? Isn't he Aussie too."  
"Yeah, but I don't think I've heard him speak English. They usually rap and sing in Korea and stuff, so that makes sense, but still…"  
"Why does it matter?" Hyunjin asked.  
"I don't know, maybe I just want to hear his accent. If Minho was my soulmate I'd freak out, oh my Lord."  
"I'm telling Felix." Hyunjin said jokingly.  
"Shut." Hyunjin chuckled to Jisung's reply.  
"When are you and Felix going to break up?" Jisung looked up from his phone and turned it off.  
"Huh?" Hyunjin waved his hands frantically.  
"Um, I don't mean it like that. It's just…"  
"It's just what?" Hyunjin looked down from Jisung and played with the hem of his shirt nervously.  
"Well, I mean you have a soulmate and all… wouldn't it be hard for both you and Felix to keep holding on like this." Jisung looked at Hyunjin sharply.  
"Why does it concern you?" Hyunjin flinched a bit. Hyunjin felt like his heart broke a little, but he also felt like he deserved it a bit. Hyunjin swallowed. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to cry. He hated Jisung 2 months ago, maybe even a month ago, so why did he feel so sad?  
"...We are soulmates." Hyunjin muttered and looked up slowly to see a shocked Jisung. Jisung looked around and swallowed.  
"Where did Seungmin and Felix go?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'm not having this conversation with you."  
"Would you have it if I was Felix?" Hyunjin said definsively. Jisung looked behind him quickly then back to Hyunjin.  
"Who are you talking to?" Hyunjin looked to the side and chuckled sadly.  
"Who else? Jisung…" Hyunjin said in an almost begging way. It honestly made Jisung feel bad. It made it hard to look Hyunjin in his eyes.  
"Do you want to go to the concert with me and Felix?"  
"What?"  
"Well, you said you liked Minho, so…"  
"Yes, yes I want to go!!!" Hyunjin showing the excitement of a child on Christmas.  
"Well, be ready by 6 in 4 days."  
"Okay." Hyunjin smiled at Jisung and Jisung felt his heart skip a bit. "This is the first time you've ever invited me anywhere, so I'm happy."  
"Whatever." Jisung flushed. "If you're late, were leaving, even by a measly minute."  
"Okay, okay!!" Hyunjin giggled. "I'll make sure to be ready on time." Jisung walked away quickly. Once he left the library he breathed out.  
"Stupid soulmates, why is my heart beating so fast?" Jisung said aloud to himself.

Four Days Later  
Felix and Jisung rung Hyunjin's doorbell.  
"Can't believe you invited him." Felix said teasingly.  
"Was it a bad idea?"  
"No, maybe you guys are starting to get along." Felix giggled.  
"No." Felix shrugged.  
"Whatever. Maybe Minho is you and Hyunjin's soulmate since he basically helped you guys get along." Jisung rolled his eyes. Hyunjin walked out of the house and locked the door behind him.  
"Hi!!" Hyunjin said with a smile.  
"You're excited." Felix said.  
"I've never been to a dance show, so I'm excited, but nervous."  
"Nervous?" Hyunjin shrugged.  
"I'm not sure why."  
"Whatever, let's just go." Jisung said interrupting the jolly atmosphere.  
"Okay, cranky." Felix said jokingly following Jisung. Hyunjin laughed walking besides Felix. Felix and Hyunjin chatted until they reached the concert hall.  
"Finally!" Jisung showed his ticket to the ticket collector.  
"It's not that serious." Hyunjin spoke. Jisung playfully balled up his fist pretending he was going to hit Hyunjin. Hyunjin flinched back and laughed. "You're so cute." Jisung looked at Hyunjin in disgust.  
"I will hit you."  
"You've made that clear." Jisung just rolled his eyes. Hyunjin hugged Jisung from behind.  
"Get off of me!" Jisung tried to shrug off Hyunjin, but he tightened his grip.  
"Thanks for inviting me, even though you and Felix were supposed to go on a date today."  
"Well, who else is going to listen to my ranting?" Jisung looked away, but felt his cheeks heat up. Felix arched an eyebrow at the scene unfolding in front of him.  
"You guys seem to be getting along." Felix eyed the pair. Hyunjin detangled himself from Jisung awkwardly. Jisung just shrugged nervously.  
"I just got a bit excited. Um…" Hyunjin looked briefly at Jisung nervously then back to Felix. "I wouldn't say our relationship got better per say. I was just thanking him for inviting me." Felix laughed.  
"You don't need to be so serious. I was just thinking you two never normally even want to touch each other. Suddenly you're hugging?"  
"I just hugged him out of excitement. You know I'm a bit impulsive. I didn't really think."  
"I bet." Felix mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Felix smiled. "He is your soulmate after all." Felix subconsciously emphasized the word your. He tried to sound mellow and unphased, but the words were filled with animosity. Hyunjin didn't really know what to say. He found himself speechless. Felix never really talked to him like that or anyone for that matter. Hyunjin and Felix found themselves blinking at one another shockingly. Even Felix was surprised by his own tone and behavior. Jisung clapped his hands together to break the tension. He grabbed Felix's hand and interlocked his finger.  
"Let's go to our seats, ya?" Hyunjin looked at Felix's and Jisung's interlinked fingers, and felt his stomach sink inside itself. Jisung looked at Hyunjin. "Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, of course I'm coming." Hyunjin followed behind Felix who was being pulled by Jisung, to their seats. Hyunjin sighed quietly to himself. Felix placed a hand on Hyunjin's shoulder and squeezed lightly as a way of reassurance. Hyunjin smiled at Felix and Felix did the same. Hyunjin understood why Felix would be upset and understood this was Felix's way of apologizing without making Jisung feel uncomfortable or like he made a mistake inviting Hyunjin. A few minutes later multi colored lights began to flicker. Jisung and Hyunjin faces simultaneously began to light up. After the show was over Hyunjin and Jisung excitedly clung to each other to talk about the performance.  
"Watch, I'll audition to be a rapper and be up there with Chan and Changbin." Jisung said with earnest determination. Hyunjin laughed.  
"You'll ruin it. Someone who's name starts with c should join." Jisung rolled his eyes.  
"Someone with talent should join."  
"So… not you again?" Hyunjin snickered.  
"Do you want me to hit you?"  
"No. I'm kidding. I've never heard you rap. I want to."  
"I don't think you're worthy." Hyunjin pouted.  
"Why?"  
"You need to be nicer to me."  
"I can be nice." Jisung laughed at Hyunjin's reply.  
"Can you?" He asked. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.  
"Maybe if you audition, you can get me Minho's autograph?" Hyunjin smiled in a pleading manner.  
"I'll consider it. Oh! From a dancers point of view, how was the dance portion?"  
"It was nice. Everything was so sharp and clean, but smooth. I'm really glad I saw it in person."  
"First time?" Felix asked suddenly.  
"Yup!"  
"You seemed like a big fan. I'm surprised."  
"Well… Honestly, I've only been a fan for about 6 months. My friend sent me a fancam of Minho dancing and I just went down the rabbit hole from there."  
"Oh! At the Met Pendulum performance?" Jisung said excitedly.  
"Yeah. You?" Felix simply shook his head. "What?"  
"Please don't get him started." Felix laughed.  
"Anyways…" Jisung said excitedly. "I don't mean to brag, but I was a fan since Minho was just an Ulzzang boy who could dance."  
"Oh, wow! That's cool."  
"Yup. I remember how excited he was when he announced he would be modeling for his first magazine."  
"Yes, that was like 5 years ago and I remember how you talked about it for hours." Felix cut into Jisung's retelling of the memory. Felix sighed.  
"Well, I'm going to talk about it for another hour or so." Almost on cue, Seungmin appeared in their view. He was crossing the street and didn't see them walking towards him, so be was a bit surprised when he heard Felix shout his name.  
"Seungmin, let's go on a date. I'm tired of being a third wheel."  
"What?" Seungmin was a bit surprised to see Hyunjin and Jisung seemingly getting along.  
"Jisung and Hyunjin bonded and are getting along. Jisung is going to replace me with Hyunjin very soon." Felix whipped an imaginary tear from his eye. Jisung wrapped his arms around Felix's waist from behind.  
"I wouldn't replace you with Hyunjin, he's ugly." Hyunjin laughed.  
"Wow! I'm ugly?"  
"Yes."  
"You didn't say that a few days ago." Jisung flushed and let go of Felix to look at Hyunjin.  
"I don't recall." Hyunjin smirked.  
"You don't recall?"  
"Nope!"  
"Wow."  
"Let's go, Seungmin!" Felix moved next to Seungmin and lowered his voice. "They're going to start flirting."  
"No, we aren't." Hyunjin and Jisung said at the same time.  
"See, they're copying each other." Felix grabbed Seungmin's hand impulsively. He usually wouldn't touch anyone with skin to skin contact, because that was what was normal in society. You don't have physical skin on skin affections because that was something you did with your soulmate. Felix didn't realize his impulsiveness would change his fate. Seungmin and Felix suddenly pulled away from each other and stared at each other wide eyed. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
"I can't go with you guys, I'm meeting someone to study." Seungmin said.  
"O-okay." Felix said. "Um… We'll see you later then." Both Seungmin and Felix for the first saw the world in colors that weren't even imaginable. Felix could completely understand how Jisung felt when he found Hyunjin was his soulmate. Everything suddenly linked together, but it was so shocking too. Unfortunately, Jisung still probably felt a little incomplete. They never thought their soulmate would be right under their noses. The person that made everything feel so perfect and complete was right next to them.  
"What was that about?" Jisung asked. Felix tried to wipe the shocked look off his face.  
"N-nothing!" Jisung arched a brow.  
"Felix… I know something is bothering you."  
"... Can we talk later? I've got to go." Jisung grabbed Felix's wrist before he could turn and leave.  
"I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything."  
"I know." Jisung placed a soft kiss onto Felix's lips but the kiss gradually sped up and become more intense and passionate. Hyunjin found himself in a very awkward position. He coughed awkwardly a few times. Felix and Jisung pulled apart from each other. Felix wanted to continue to cling to Jisung. He wanted to hold on to Jisung, because he felt like this would be their last. He felt like they would have to say goodbye so soon, too soon.  
"Should I leave?" Hyunjin asked.  
"No, it's fine. I'm leaving." Felix said suddenly.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Hyunjin asked.  
"I'm great. I'm just tired." Felix waved to the both of them and left. Jisung sighed.  
"There was obviously something wrong, I'll ask him later. Don't worry about it, Hyunjin. He probably just needs some time alone to think about whatever just happened. I don't want to force it."  
"Okay. I may be jealous of Felix, but he's still my friend. I want to make sure he's okay, so please take care of him when you can."  
"Why would you be jealous?" Hyunjin flushed.  
"Um… I didn't mean to say jealous. I just couldn't think of the word… Ignore what I said."  
"Okay? Anyways, I'm hungry." With that being said Hyunjin stomach grumbled. He hadn't really thought about it since he was having fun and was distracted with everything going on.  
"Me too." Jisung chuckled.  
"Your stomach made that clear."  
"Let's go."

A Few Days Later.  
Felix and Jisung were tangled among one another while watching TV.  
"Felix?" Jisung tried initiating the conversation because the situation that happened a few days ago was bothering him and Felix was acting strange because of it.  
"Yes?" Felix looked down at Jisung.  
"Do you want to talk about why you've been acting weird for the last few days?" Felix sighed and got up to turn the TV off. Once he sat back down he looked at the palms of his hands.  
"I… I just want to hold on a little longer." Felix looked back up with tears in his eyes. Jisung caressed Felix's cheek. He held both of Felix cheeks in his hands. He firmly looked looked Felix in his eyes. Felix then looked down.  
"Felix, baby, look at me." Felix looked up with tears trailing down his face. Felix lips quivered in sadness. "I can't know what's wrong if you don't tell me. What brought this about?" Felix just sniffed. "Felix?"  
"I love you, Jisung… so much. I love you so much it makes my heart ache. We knew we weren't soulmates, but I feel like we invested so much. I thought to myself that I could give and once it was over I'd be okay because we knew. I didn't think it'll hurt this much." Felix stuttered and stumbled over some of his words.  
"Felix, are you and Seungmin soulmates?" Felix nodded slowly as the tears ran. He continued to cry feeling like the tears would never stop. It was sunny outside, but it felt like a storm. The rain would never stop and everything felt so gloomy and dark. Jisung had his suspicions, but it felt so sudden like the sudden roar of thunder. Jisung sighed lightly. "Why are you crying? I should be the own crying. You got a good soulmate and someone you're compatible with and I got… Hyunjin…" Felix laughed sadly. "Was that a laugh? Smile for me." Felix smiled sadly.  
"Maybe I'm too in love to just let go."  
"We both are. We're so involved and our lives have become intertwined with one another, so it's so hard to let go, but we have to." Felix sobbed.  
"I don't want to. What if I don't want to. Would you forget about Hyunjin? Can we just pretend that they don't exist? None of this happened." Jisung chuckled.  
"I would love to pretend Hyunjin didn't exist, but Seungmin doesn't deserve that. Seungmin deserves an amazing soulmate; he deserves someone like you."  
"Am I being selfish? I'm robbing two people of their soulmates."  
"Trust me, you aren't robbing Hyunjin of anything or anyone." Jisung dryly chuckled.  
"Jisung, I'm being serious."  
"I am too."  
"I think Hyunjin is seriously developing feelings for you."  
"Maybe."  
"I feel so terrible." Felix sniffed as the tears continued to pour from his eyes. "I thought it wouldn't really matter since you and Hyunjin didn't get along. I thought I'd have more time; I didn't think Seungmin would be my soulmate. I was happy when I found out you and Hyunjin was soulmates because I knew you didn't get along. I subconsciously felt so much happiness knowing that. I didn't need to feel jealous, but when I saw you two getting along I felt jealous. I felt the need to be jealous. It made me upset even though you two should get along and be soulmates. I hated how you two smiled together and laughed together and had something in common you bonded over. I feel so terrible and fake." Felix continued stutter and stumble over his words. He could hear the cracking and quavering in his voice. "I feel like a fake friend. I encouraged you two to be happy together while I secretly wanted you two to not continue to get along. I'm sorry." Felix lips quivered. Felix bit down on his bottom lip.  
"It's okay, Felix. I understand. You don't need to be sad. I didn't want you to find your soulmate and I know that sounds horrible, but I just wanted us to be soulmates so badly. I thought maybe if you never found your soulmate I could lie to myself and say it's okay for us to stay together. I'm sorry too." Felix shook his head.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Of course." Jisung wiped the tears from Felix eyes. "Now stop crying."  
"I feel like a hindrance on your happiness." Jisung shook his head.  
"No, you are my happiness, Felix. You have never hindered me. I loved you and I will continue to do so. I know Seungmin will be just as happy as I am and was."  
"No… Don't say that. It sounds like your saying goodbye. It sounds like your letting go."  
"I'm not. We'll never be apart. Our relationship will just be different."  
"I don't want different. I don't want this to change. I want you. It has to be you, only you."  
"I wish it was me, but it's not me. It can't be me. It has never been me and it never will be. That just what fate planned for us, unfortunately." Felix sobbed even louder.  
"Please leave."  
"Felix…"  
"I'm okay. Well, I'm not okay, but I just want to be alone right now. I'll be okay." Felix tried to smile, but it just appeared to be his lip upturned and quivering. Felix covered his face with both his hands and sobbed. Jisung felt his heart shattered into a million pieces. He has never heard Felix cry like this. They both knew it would happen, but they never anticipates the pain that came with it. It was almost like God could hear their plight and was mocking them. The once blue, clear and sunny sky was covered in clouds and variations of gray. The rain poured like a rapade ocean. Jisung didn't think of anything his legs just took him to his apartment off campus. He slouched down behind the door and cried. He didn't care that his clothes were soaked and sticking to his body. He didn't care he felt a painfully numbing chill. He didn't care about the discomfort of his wet skinny jeans sticking to his legs. He didn't care about anything. He cried and cried until he fell asleep. Jisung woke up in the middle of the night. He decided to put on some pajamas and carry himself to bed. He listened to the rain tap into his window pane. He thought to himself and how he felt like the Gods have forsaken him. He replayed the scene of Felix crying and begging. He hated how he felt like him and Felix would never be together again. He cried himself to sleep again. He cried for what felt like forever. His sobs blended in with the tears of heaven that seemed to mock him. Jisung found himself waking up in the afternoon. He kissed two of his classes that day and decided to skip the last class. He had that class with both Seungmin and Felix. He didn't know if he could tolerate seeing them without breaking down. Honestly he didn't think Felix would there anyways, but just for safety he decided not to go. Jisung just want to rot away in bed. He didn't care about how his stomach constricted and growled in hunger. He didn't care about the ringing of his phone. Did it really matter? Jisung was getting sick and tired of the constant ringing. He decided to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Where are you? You promised to help me study for English. Why didn't you come to any of your classes?" Jisung looked at the number on his phone in confusion.  
"Who is this? Hyunjin?"  
"Yes."  
"How'd you get my number?"  
"Seungmin. I couldn't find you at school."  
"Can you ask someone else to help you study for your English examine? Like Seungmin for example."  
"He's doing a photography project. Please Jisung, you promised me."  
"You can't study by yourself?"  
"I'll fail. Please, I don't understand two of the sections."  
"Fine."  
"Where are you?"  
"Home." A few seconds of silence passed through the phone then Hyunjin nervously spoke up.  
"D-do you want me to go there or do you want to meet somewhere?"  
"Sure." A few more seconds of silence passed in the phone.  
"Are you going to tell me where you live or are you going to make me guess?" Hyunjin was starting to get frustrated.  
"I honestly would be so impressed if you guessed where I lived." With that Jisung hung up. Hyunjin tightly shut his eyes in annoyance. He looked onto Jisung's Snapchat to see if his location was on. Hyunjin found out quickly that Jisung's location was in fact off. Hyunjin felt like throwing his phone. Hyunjin quickly texted Felix and explained the situation. After about ten minutes Hyunjin decided Felix probably wouldn't answer his phone. Hyunjin also figured out rather quickly something has happened between the two of them. Hyunjin knew Jisung lived in an apartment, which wasn't helpful since there was about 8 apartment buildings within a 5 block radius of the school's campus. This was also assuming Jisung lived that close to the college campus. Hyunjin saw the direction Jisung walked a few days ago after they ate out together. Jisung also surprising pointed in a general direction he would be walked. That helped eliminate the options down to three buildings at least. Hyunjin was walking in the directions and saw different apartment buildings. He was trying to figure out, which one would he try first. Hopefully he could get this on his first try and he wouldn't be so annoyed by all of this. He suddenly remembered Felix mentioning Jisung parents were pretty well off and he lived in the tallest apartment building in the city.  
"He probably lives in Sire Blue, but that has probably more than 25 floors and if I have to guess where, I am so screwed." Hyunjin sighed loudly. Hyunjin rang the bell and was worked through when he heard a buzzing sound in reply. Hyunjin was honestly so impressed looking around. He felt like he was in a 5 star hotel. "Woah." Hyunjin has never been to this apartment because he never had a reason to. Hyunjin was looking around a bit lost and admiring everything. He finally decided to talk to a receptionist.  
"Excuse me, hi, yeah, um, so, um… my friend?"  
"Your friend?"  
"Yes. So, anyways, my friends lives here, right?"  
"Right."  
"But I don't know um, room. His name is Han Jisung."  
"Han is the last name?"  
"Oh, yes!" The receptionist started trying into the computer.  
"Here he is! 19th floor, room 19-14." Hyunjin mumbled to himself to remember.  
"Floor 19 and room 19-14." Hyunjin didn't think the receptionist heard him, but then she replied to him.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." Hyunjin bowed slightly to the receptionist and left. Hyunjin pounded on Jisung's door.  
"Oh my fucking God!!"  
Was all Hyunjin heard as a reply. Hyunjin started to bang on the door even louder because Hyunjin was pretty pissed. "What the fuck do you want!?!?" Jisung swung the door open harshly. His eyes went big when he saw Hyunjin. "You actually found out where I live?"  
"Obviously, Sherlock. You look like hell! Why are you so pissy!?" A few people came out of their doors to see what the noise was about. Jisung grabbed Hyunjin by his wrist and pulled him inside.  
Hyunjin arched an eyebrow. "So?"  
"Let's just start."  
"Answer my question!"  
"Haven't we made a scene already?"  
"I don't give a fuck about those people." Jisung rolled his eyes.  
"All because you have an issue with me doesn't mean you need to be inconsiderate."  
"Whatever. Maybe if you would have just told me an address instead of sending me on a goose chase I wouldn't have caused a scene. Plus you completely forgot." Hyunjin rolled his eyes.  
"You got here pretty fast for a goose chase, I thought you wouldn't come honestly."  
"I'm smart."  
"Not smart enough to study on your own I see."  
"Shut up! Tell me why you look like hell. The Jisung I know wouldn't be caught dead looking like… well… that." Jisung pointed at Jisung's hair and overall appearance. Jisung rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone has bad days, including me."  
"What's wrong?" Jisung took a deep breath and let the air out from his nostrils. "It's Felix isn't it?"  
"Yeah, we broke up." Hyunjin didn't know what to say. He never actually thought they'd break up.  
"Why?"  
Jisung finally looked Hyunjin in his eyes.  
"He found his soulmate and I found mine." Hyunjin felt like his insides were fluttering with happiness. He hated feeling that way seeing Jisung like this and Felix was probably just as bad, but Jisung acknowledged they were soulmates at least now.  
"Why are you so happy? You like seeing me miserable, huh?"  
"No! It's just, well you never acknowledged we were soulmates, so it makes me happy you did just now." Jisung flushed.  
"Whatever. We should just start." Hyunjin nodded.  
"Okay!"  
-A few hours later  
“Well good luck with your test.” Jisung said dismissively.  
“Thanks for helping me study even though you were kind of sad.”  
“Well, technically I promised and you probably went through a lot trying to find where I live. So, I’m rewarding you critical thinking skills. Besides, I feel like I didn’t have a choice considering you were practically kicking my door in.” Hyunjin chuckled with embarrassment.  
“I wasn’t being very rationale. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“I fucking know, but you did do it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too. I was upset about something that had nothing to do with you. I made a promise to you and didn’t keep it.”  
“Yeah, well, okay, bye.” Hyunjin left the apartment and decided to let Jisung mop. He didn’t know what to say, think or do with Jisung.

A Few Months Later  
“I’m glad you guys are getting along for the new semester.” Felix said.  
“Get along?” Jisung said.  
“Does this look like getting along to you?” Hyunjin glared at Jisung.  
“You guys are progressing.” Seungmin said.  
“I’m quickly beginning to realize why you guys are soulmates.” Jisung said.  
“Aw, does that make you jealous?” Felix asked.  
“Shut up, Felix.” Jisung flushed.  
“I’m so hurt. When did you begin to speak to me like this?” Felix pinched one of Jisung’s cheeks.  
“Stop it. That hurts.” Hyunjin’s mind just drifted into thoughts that didn’t make him feel that great. Seungmin and Felix were getting along fine and practically a couple, but him and Jisung could barely get along. Hyunjin didn’t even think they were friends. After being with each hour for hours the 4 of them decided to divide into pairs and leave. Hyunjin and Jisung decided to head home since they were bored with studying and finish with whatever papers they had.  
“Jisung?”  
“Hm?” Jisung was a few steps ahead of Hyunjin. Hyunjin stopped in his tracks and Jisung didn’t hear Hyunjin footsteps behind him, which caused him to turn around.  
“What are we? Are we even friends?”  
“I-... Yeah, we’re friends. I-... I thought we were, you know.”  
“Dating?”  
“Yeah, I just thought we were spending more time together and hanging out and stuff.”  
“It always ends in an argument.”  
“Yeah, but I thought we were bonding more and getting to know each other more. I know we argue a lot, but I thought we were making progress.” Hyunjin cheeks turned a light pink. Jisung held his hand out to Hyunjin and rolled his eyes. Hyunjin smiled and interlocked his fingers. The walked around. Hyunjin talked about classes, dancing and just life in general. Jisung mostly gave slight comments and nodded his head in acknowledgement, maybe he crack a joke here and there. Hyunjin and Jisung decided to eat at a restaurant then go home after. Hyunjin was seated, but Jisung decided to use the bathroom. On his way to the bathroom someone backed into him.  
“Sorry.” The voice was soft, yet familiar. “I didn’t know you were behind me.” Jisung turned towards the voice.  
“You’re Minho.”  
“Um… That is my name, yes. You look really familiar. I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.”  
“No! I’m just a fan, we’ve never actually met. My name is Jisung.”  
“A fan of what?”  
“You, obviously. You’re a really good dancer and I’ve seen all your modeling campaigns.”  
“Wow! Thank you so much. I don’t really do much, so it’s weird to hear I have fans and stuff. You must come to a lot of my dance performances and stuff, which is why you look familiar.”  
“Yeah, me and my umm… friend… are big fans.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand without much thought. He usually doesn't touch people other than Felix or fighting with someone. He was excited he got to see his idol, someone who has caused him happiness for so long. Minho snatched his hand away and covered his right eye. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s fine. It just caught me off guard.” Jisung could see colors in his other eye. “Um.. do you want me to meet your friend?”  
“Oh! Sure!” Jisung still had to pee, but that could wait. Jisung walked over to the table Hyunjin was sitting. “Look!”  
“Oh my god!” Hyunjin said with a big smile.  
“Hi!” Minho smiled. “Thank you for supporting me.”  
“I love your dancing so much. In inspires me to get better.”  
“Your a dancer?”  
“Yes!”  
“Wow, that’s cool. It is always good to find other dancers. It makes me so happy that you get inspiration from me.”  
“Not to be weird, but Minho can you touch Hyunjin?”  
“Why?” Minho eyed Jisung. He looked back at Hyunjin. “Are you two soulmates?” Jisung laughed nervously.  
“Yeah and since we were paired I thought maybe you too would be too. You can only see out of one eye, right?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Wait you paired with Minho… Like this one?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.” Minho said. Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s hand. Hyunjin internally screamed. Not because Minho may or may not be his soulmate although that was exciting, but he was actually touching him. Minho touched lingered and suddenly all the color came, he could see the same way he did with his left. MInho looked kind of shocked.  
“How old are you two?”  
“We’re both 20.”  
“I see.” A few moments of an awkward silence filled the air. “I just need some time to wrap my head around this. I just find it hard to believe I have two soulmates. I have a lot going on with my career right now and hopefully I’ll be debuting soon.”  
“It’s fine, we understand, Minho.” Hyunjin said. Jisung pouted a bit. Hyunjin elbowed Jisung. “Right, Jisung?”  
“Sure.”

A Few Weeks Later  
“Why did you guys bring me and Seungmin along?”  
“Because they need the ticket sell, Felix.” Jisung answered.  
“Whatever.” Seungmin replied. “I don’t really want to be here.”  
“Watching Minho will be fun.” Hyunjin responded.  
“Will it?” Felix decided to respond to Felix’s question.  
“I think so, but you aren’t a dancer.”  
“Neither is Jisung and he likes watching him.” Hyunjin said knowingly.  
“Yes, but is it because of the dancing or his face? That is the question.” Everyone looked at Jisung pointingly.  
“Hmm? Maybe both. I think his voice too. Considering I started to like him from being an Ulzzang, it might just be his face.” Felix arched a brow towards Hyunjin who just rolled his eyes. “Oh, its starting!” Jisung said as he turned towards the stage and looked about. He felt a little disappointed not seeing Minho on stage yet. After about 3 groups of dancers Minho finally graced the stage. Minho noticed Jisung and Hyunjin in the crowd. He smiled towards them. Both of them felt their cheeks turn red. A girl next to them began to whisper.  
“Oh my god! I think Minho smiled at them!”  
“I’m so jealous.” Jisung felt like his heart was racing watching Minho dance in such a sultry and sexy way. Minho danced a solo, then a duet and with that the dance performances were over. The four of them were leaving the performance. Staggered a bit behind the 3 others while they chatted and laughed about whatever. Hyunjin called him and told him something, but he just nodded. Jisung wasn’t really sure he was too busy daydreaming. Jisung felt like he should wait where he was, but his feet just lead him. He wasn’t really thinking or aware of anything. He suddenly felt a hand tug at his upper arm. He was faced with a smiling Minho.  
“Hey, thanks for coming out to see me dance again, Jisung.” Jisung nodded.  
“I had fun watching you.” Jisung smiled back with his cheeks flushed.  
“Didn’t you come here with Hyunjin? Where is he?” Jisung quickly turned back around and looked around frantically. Minho giggled. “So you lost him?”  
“I… I came here with him and 2 other friends, but I guess I wandered off while I was drifting off.”  
“Jisung why did you leave?” Jisung looked at Felix whose timing was absolutely impeccable.  
“We’ve been looking for you. We told you to wait, we were just going to the bathroom.” Seungmin.  
“Sorry. I was daydreaming and… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Felix just shook his head.  
“I know you probably tried to stop doing that, I’m not really sure why you do it so much, but It makes me worried. Someone will kidnap you.”  
“No one is going to kidnap me.”  
“That is exactly what people who get kidnapped say.” Seungmin butts in.  
“Why would someone kidnap me?”  
“To sex traffick you, or sell your organs!!” Felix began to shake Jisung. Hyunjin wasn’t paying much attention to the dialog or exchange. He was busy staring at Minho.  
“You looked really good up there. Your duet was my favorite.” Hyunjin felt his hands shaking and quickly stuffed them in the pockets of his hoodie. Minho smiled.  
“Thank you.” Minho grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist. “You don’t have to be so nervous.” Minho smiled softly at Hyunjin again. Hyunjin felt his heart constrict a bit.  
“Oh! This is Seungmin and Felix. They’re soulmates.” Jisung said.  
“Hi, I’m Minho.”  
“We know. Nice to meet you.” Seungmin replied.  
‘You were amazing, but me and Seungmin planned something so we have to go now. Bye.” Jisung and Hyunjin waved bye to them. The 3 of them left and decided to talk over dinner, but Hyunjin found himself feeling out of place. Minho and Jisung both shared the same sense of humor and he didn’t really find himself getting it. They both wanted to be entertainers and wanted to pursue music is some way. Minho may have been more of an introvert like him, but he definitely portrayed himself as an extrovert like Jisung. He saw the two of them laughing and enjoying themselves so whole heartingly, he started to feel a bit jealous and out of place. They had so much in common and Hyunjin couldn’t really find himself even getting along with Jisung. The only thing they had in common was their attraction to Minho. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand and draw caressing and slow circles against the back of his hand. That snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Jisung looking at him with concerned eyes caressing his hand.  
“Are you okay?” Minho looked at Hyunjin with concerning eyes. Hyunjin suddenly felt like this would work. He would be fine. Hyunjin smiled.  
“I’m fine. I was just lost in my own thoughts.” Jisung brushed it off since Hyunjin’s smiled reached his eyes. To Jisung the smile seemed genuine. “You don’t have to worry.”


End file.
